My Saving Angel
by xxDeath's Daughterxx
Summary: “I never thought this was possible. I never dreamed this could happen. But I always secretly knew." What if Bella was a being much more than we ever thought? First fanfic. PLz R&R. Set after Eclipse and Wedding. Book couples. Rated T for language.
1. Prolouge

**My Saving Angel**

Summary:"I never literally believed this was possible." What if Bella was a being much more than we thought. First fanfic PLz R&R. After Eclipse and wedding. Book couples. Rated T for language.

**Okay this is my first fanfic and I posted this as a spur of the moment idea. I thank in advance all who read this, then if you would be so kind I'd appreciate a review. Thank you again. WARNING: my grammar and spelling are not really good, so please if you see something very noticeable I will go back and change it for you.**

Prologue

Edward's Pov

Oh god please NO! this can't be. I couldn't have I COULDN'T HAVE!

_'Edward, what just…I mean how is that… I swear I didn't see this coming! They are beautiful though, aren't they?' _Alice stammered.

"Alice how could we have done such an awful thing?" I asked at vampire speed. I was stunned and my legs wouldn't move. My breath was stuck in my throat. I was going over everything this could be but I absolutely knew it wasn't. I suddenly wish I had never have met my angel.

I could hear everyone's voices in my head, but over them all I could hear one loud and clear. He was yelling at me in my mind for what I did.

"You bastard! I can't believe you would do such a thing to her."

**Yeah, I know it's short but I promise they WILL get longer. Also this was only the prologue. So,yeah things might not make sense yet. PLEASE review this is my first multi-chapter work and I need feedback from you people. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED! Thanks and Peace to all! **

**Love,**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx**

P.S. i plan on putting up chapter one later tonight.


	2. The Change

**Yes! i figured how to get up chapter 2 all by myself. yahhh i'm a little slow so it took me a while, hehe!I wanted to thank my first reviewers for their support of this story, so thanks Mrs.EdwardMasenCullen and KaitlynMasenCullen27. i really appreciate you two. it really ment a lot. i ask again for everyone to review my story!**

Chapter 1 The Change

BPOV

I hissed slightly as he sunk his teeth into my neck. I was really very happy, finally I was getting what I wanted, what I had been waiting for. I think though I underestimated the pain.

I felt it almost immediately, the venom flowing through my blood, hitting hard my lungs and heart.

Carlisle had given me morphing and I was slightly thankful, though I didn't think it was doing anything to help. I couldn't help but scream I could feel the fire running through my veins, trying to destroy me. I could feel my body breaking down. The second I let out that first scream Edward was immensely concerned.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I knew if he could cry he would be. I didn't understand though, why would he be sorry, I asked for this.

As if to hear my thoughts he replied, " I'm the one who is causing your pain. I'm killing an angel and I have no right to."

I had my eyes closed shut, HARD. So I couldn't be very convincing but I mouthed, "Edward, it's already begun so please, please for the next three days don't be beating yourself up inside." "Yes, my love."

So now I knew that I couldn't scream 'cause if I did Edward would be ripped apart. This though was not a problem because about three hours later I blacked out. Falling into the darkest recesses of my mind. I couldn't hear anything from the outside world and everything was dark. My voice when I thought was like an echo ringing through a mountain range. I thought only one thing the whole time I was lost in my mind. 'Edward I love you' over and over I would repeat this to myself. That after this was all over I would be able to spend eternity with my saving angel.

After what seemed like years upon years, I finally heard someone screaming my name. Like one who had lost their lover. Soon enough the sound became too much I shot my eyes wide open quickly to reveal amber eyes.

The owner of these amber eyes let out a loud gasp, along with the rest of the people in the room, 7 in all.

**Okay so what did you think? I honestly don't know. I really want to keep going so PLEASE if you liked it review for me. I have an idea for the next few chapters so if you want them let me know. Also FLAMES ARE WELCOMED! (With open arms and ice cream:) Love and peace! also if you guys get ideas for the story just PM me and i'll see what i can do. hopefully i'll have chapter 2 up in the next day. also this is probably how this is going to go. i write sorta short chapters but i update like every day. i don't know i'm not one to write 10 page chapters. kay bye. Peace ,..,**


	3. Sky Eyes

**OMC! I can't believe I have ****6 ****reviews you guys rock :)**** I love all my reviewers! If I didn't have you guys then I would have no reason to keep writing this fic. So keep reviewing for me to know you still want it! Thanks and Peace out ,..,**

Chapter 2 Sky Eyes

BPOV

_The owner of these amber eyes let out a loud gasp, along with the rest of the people in the room, 7 in all._

I quickly took in where I was. Realizing that I had been moved. I started in the living room, but now I was in Edward's room. I also noted that everything I saw was a lot sharper, as if the world I use to see was behind a wall of glass with smears imprinted on it.

Remembering why I had opened my eyes in the first place, I spoke, " Edward what's happened?"

The second I spoke, Edward lifted me into his arms and hugged me tight to him. I pulled back my face to look him in the eyes.

"Who was calling my name?" my whole family looked at each other puzzling.

Edward spoke first, "I didn't hear anyone, my love. But I don't care I'm just happy your awake." With that he pressed his lips lovingly with tenderness and care to mine. I couldn't believe that even now that I was changed I could still forget what I was doing. As for now, I didn't notice my hands get tangled in Edward's hair and my body moving closer to his.

Eventually Emmett, being the character he was, coughed loudly and me and Edward broke apart. I felt a very odd sensation as my cheeks heated. I couldn't quite tell what this feeling was. But as I pondered this Emmett _again _spoke up, sorta. Well actually he dropped to the floor and started laughing while everyone else's mouths were gapping at me.

Emmett said between unnecessary breaths, "Oh…thank…GOD!…She still….has her…BLUSH!...I...seriously hope that she still….TRIPS, too!" While Emmett continued on this laughing fit of his I proceeded as follows. Screamed Bloody Murder.

I'm absolutely positive the people in Port Angeles heard me. Next I dashed, at vampire speed, to the bathroom to see if it was true, which I was pretty sure it was. The warm feeling that followed my embarrassment and Emmett stating the image he saw, yeah I was ready to totally FREAK OUT!

I was followed closely by my family – minus Emmett, the jerk was still on Edward's floor.

I turned towards the mirror very, VERY slowly. What stood there was something I totally didn't expect to see…………..

**A/N: Yeah I planned on ending it here but thought some of you might get mad at me. So I've decided to keep writing a little longer. I hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter! Peace out ,..,**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a woman staring back at me from the mirror. She had full, rose red stained lips. Her hair was wavy down to her waist. The color was a mahogany brown with red prominently highlighting the color. It truly shined in the fluorescent lights on the bathroom's ceiling. She had curves in the precious right places. She looked to be about a 36B. She was 5' 6" and her skin was porcelain white. She had two other features though that stood out from the rest.

Her rosy blush

And her shining icy, sky BLUE eyes!

I gasped at her sight, she rivaled Rosalie in every way. Possibly even more beautiful than her.

I apparently was very slow compared to my family, THEY had already figured out who she was. I on the other hand hadn't. I stared for a very long time with my mouth plopped open.

I felt something close my agape mouth. I turned up to see Edward standing there looking down at me with all the love in his eyes. He bent down to my ear and whispered, " It's you, my darling!"

I looked back at the women in the mirror. Sure enough she mimicked everything I did. So I suppose he must be right. My soul was brimming with pride as I looked at my beautiful figure. I turned to look at my family. ( Emmett had presently reappeared ) They all looked at me like they were proud. Not as much as Edward had but still it was there.

Eventually I got over my hot body and remembered two important questions I had, had for the girl. Since she turned out to be me, now I must ask Carlisle. I was becoming frantic thinking that if she was blushing that meant I was blushing.

I turned in line with his body and asked very curiously, stammering at first, " Ummm, how exactly….I mean how is it…I mean I am a vampire now _right_! So then why can I blush still? OH and the eyes, they're BLUE! SOMEONE what to explain any of this?"

I looked at each one of their faces. Edward looked shocked. Emmett looked like he was about to start laughing again. Esme looked like she wanted to give me a hug and comfort me, but also shocked. Jasper looked like he was trying very hard to calm me down, which was working. Rosalie looked at me like she was ready to lunge at me( yep, knew it, she hated my beauty). Carlisle looked very relaxed and Alice looked very, very suspicious. Hmmm what on earth could that devilish little pixie know. I suppose I would know in time.

Carlisle spoke, " Bella maybe we should go down stairs before we talk." I nodded my head and Edward put his arms around my waist. Leading me down stairs to the red love seat. I sat in his lap with my legs crossed Indian style and my hands on top of Edwards with my head leaning on his hard chest. He had his legs over the side of the seat. His hands resting on my stomach and his head tucking my chin underneath. I wanted to stay in this position for eternity.

Jasper and Alice were cuddled up together on the big coach with Emmett having Rose sitting in his lap on the other side. Rose's glare had soften so either she went back to the sister that I loved or Jasper was working on everyone today. Carlisle and Esme sat across from them. Everyone was staring at me, and I was staring at Carlisle.

"Bella, I must honestly say I've never seen any vampire that could blush," he started, "or had blue eyes. And DEFINATLY not the same vampire. But being myself, I have a pretty good idea you are what you are."

" And that would beeee?"

" I think it all directly relates to…………………….

**Yeah, so kinda a cliffy, but I just had to stop there. Honestly I couldn't help myself, but know I've already started typing ch3! To all who have supported me Thanks and if anyone has any questions just ask and I'll try to help! Peace out to all of my fans whom I love! Peace ,.., P.S. this was TOTALLY longer than originally planned, so be thankful!**


	4. Pain

**Hey, all my wonderful readers. First of all I'm SO SORRY! I never meant for the cliffy to drag over 2 days. I had planned on getting this chapter up yesterday. But my mother decided to stay home and hovered around me and I still wasn't off my grounding, so I couldn't be like hey mom watch as I post on the internet which you band for a week. P.S.(and I'm really sorry) I tried to make this a long chapter 'cause I probably won't post again till Monday, because I'm like 10 days behind on reading most fanfics and off my grounding. So I'm going to try to read ALL THROUGH THE WEEKEND! Wish me luck**

**During this chapter, I'm not sure of the rating of this story, I'm almost still confident, but if someone thinks I should change it. PLEASE let me know, I think I've mentioned to you I'm very self-conscious and paranoid. And always remember a review for this story keeps the busy writer writing for yousmiles and ON WITH THE STORY WE GO! YIPEE, woo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3 Pain

BPOV

" _And that would beeee?"_

" I think it all relates back to your mind as a human and as of now."

" Umm okay, but that doesn't really help me out…I mean…."

"Bella, your mind as a human was very unique. As you know Edward has never been able to read your mind and Jane's power never worked on you either," We all winced when we heard her name. "What I'm trying to say is it's possible that your mind wanted to keep one of your human qualities when you where changed."

"Carlisle I'd believe that theory, except for the fact I NEVER wanted to keep my blush. That was hopefully going to be one of the perks of being a vampire, that I'd lose this horrid thing."

Great, now I've hurt my poor Edward's feelings by saying that. My love looks so sad. I know he always loved it, but honestly I blush at everything. I would like to last one day, where I'm conscious, and not blush once.

I turned my head around and whispered in his ear, "My love, don't look so sad. I did keep my blush and I guaranty you will see it all the time, if I have nothing to say about it. Besides I don't want you to look so sad later when we replay our wedding night." This now but a smirk on my darling's face and we both turned back to Carlisle.

He continued, " Bella, most likely when your mind wanted to subconsciously keep a human trait of yours, as in not by your choosing but by that part of your mind that protects itself from outside forces, it choose the most prominent one you had. The one you had used so many times, that was probably the easiest one to hold on to so it did."

Now Jasper spook up, " Okay that makes sense, but Carlisle, ummm Bella had _brown_ eyes not _sky blue_. How would you explain that?"

" Umm, Carlisle, he makes a _really_ good point. The whole 'I have blue eyes' doesn't make ANY sense. NO ONE even in my family has blue eyes. Answer that."

" Well, um Bella, it could _possibly_ be related to…um…to, to….ummm."

" Well, Bella, it seems you've official baffled the one and only, all-knowing Carlisle. How does that feel? No one has ever succeeded in that before." Emmett was having WAY to much fun at my expense!

" Emmett, shut up. Also it makes me fell like there is something seriously wrong with me."

" Well, Bella different things happen to all of us when we change. Maybe the only explanation is that you are a very special vampire." What Carlisle was saying only made me feel worse. I saw Emmett, and knew he was about to make a joke about Carlisle calling me 'special', he shocked me by keeping his mouth closed. That was NOT what Emmett was like, he would usually laugh and make fun of others.

Edward furrowed his brow in concentration. Emmett's eyes all of a sudden went _very_ wide. Edward decided to help us out, I wasn't the only one who noticed Emmett's strange behavior.

" Ummm, Emmett have you seen the super glue recently."

" Edward, Esme got ride of all the superglue after the tofu – post-it notes – cat incident, remember," Rosalie enlighten us.

" Then Carlisle why can't Emmett open his mouth?"

Right then Alice fell off the couch laughing her ASS off.

Rosalie was screaming, " Alice there's nothing damn funny about my husband not being able to open his mouth. Carlisle WHAT THE HELL? Emmett can you really not open your mouth?"

Emmett shook his head violently no.

Alice was gasping for unneeded air. " No, Rose…that is funny…….Bella….she said……um, she said….well you remember…..Edward!" Alice didn't look like she was going to stop laughing any time soon, but Jasper was trying to keep his wife from utterly combusting.

" Wait, Alice are you serious?!?!" Edward asked

" Yeah!….ain't that….the coolest thing, like ever?..."

Well I for one had no a damn clue as to what these two could possibly be talking about.

Rose said in a calm yet destructive voice, " Edward, why don't you tell me now why my husband can't open his mouth before I snap that head off yours clean off." A low menacing grow escaped my lips. Well what exactly did she expect _she threatened my husband!_

Edward turned me towards him and away from staring at the currently mute Emmett. " My dear could you repeat these words for me and mean them, please?"

" Sure, what would you like me to say?"

" Emmett open your mouth." Okay so maybe my husband has gone completely mental, his brother can't speak and he wants me to repeat a few words that are suppose to mean what? Is it suppose to be a joke 'cause if so I don't think Rosalie will appreciate it. I TOTALLY felt like I was in the dark, but well I would do anything Edward asked of me so I repeated the words and meant them.

" Emmett open your mouth."

" Holy shit! How in the hell did that happen? I was just going to mention Bella being 'special'," he added air quotes to this and received a growl and glare from Edward, "when it was like my lips were stuck together. They wouldn't move even a little. God, I would like to never go through that again."

Rose was yelling again, "Anyone want to mention what just went on here, ALICE, EDWARD!"

Trust me, Rose you aren't the only one wondering what the hell happened right there. God why the hell was that so funny to Alice.

" Good point Bella, Alice what was so funny to you?"

" Ummmm Rose, you can't read minds can you, I thought that was what Edward did."

" Bella what are you talking about?" she said really slowly and annoyed at me.

" That thing I mentioned about Alice was only something I said in my head I never said it allowed, yes I addres…"

" OH MY FREAK'IN CARLISLE! ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, IS THIS MY POWER?"

" Why yes Bella, I do believe it is, something along the lines of having conversations with other people after you address them in your head, you don't think their name you sorta have to be calling for us through your mind to talk to you. I think we'll have lots of fun with that power of yours Miss Bella. Oh and before, for Rose's benefit so she doesn't kill any of us. Bella doesn't just have one power she has loads of them."

"lo….la….loads of them?"

"Yes and they'll only keep growing!"

"Growing, how exactly do powers grow, Alice. I mean shouldn't I be set with only certain powers, really only one power?"

" Well Bella, like Carlisle said you were a very unique human that could only result in a VERY powerful vampire.

The power you used on Emmett was mind control. You told Emmett to shut up and he couldn't open his mouth. I suppose that was taken a little too literal. But even if he mouthed the words we would have known what he meant. It was a literal vampire shut up. Bella can I ask you not to use that on us unless it's an emergency or a prank, please?"

I wasn't even sure I could form complete sentences at that, so I simply nodded my head. I had LOADS of powers. I was speechless even in my head. _Ummmm Edward, can you here me?_

**Why yes I can my love, you know this is new to me too. You're voice has never been in my head before.**

_I'm not sure what to think of this ,Edward. I never expected to have multiple powers. If I go into the other's heads I'll just end up feeling like I'm spying._

**Bella they've lived with me all their immortal lives, they'll either block you or they might like having you instead of me in their heads. Besides we don't usually have secrets so you know most of everything anyways. You also can't really spy my love. They just like I would hear you calling to them in their heads so they would know when you were in their heads.**

_Will I get used to all of this?_

**Eventually you'll get use to hearing others in your head.**

_Owww, I think I have a headache._

Edward chucked aloud and thought **you do know that vampires can't get headaches, love.**

_Yes I was just joking, it's just a lot you know. And I blush who's to say I don't do other things._

Emmett spoke, "Hey you two have been awfully quite, you haven't been thinking to each other, have you?"

" Now why ,Emmett, why would _we _do that sorta thing."

" Alright but you both better not think dirty thoughts to one another."

I took a pillow and chucked it at him. He of course easily dodged it.

_Alice how could I get him back?_

Well, one way is I could tell you another one of your powers and he would never see it coming.

_Edward could you hear the two of us talking to each other._

**Yes. **

_Alright Alice what's another one of my powers? P.S. do you know all of my powers?_

No. Bella you also have telekinesis as a power do what you want with that.

_Alice how exactly does it work, like do I have to move my hand or something._

Well honestly you just have to picture the action and it will happen, but you have might have more control if you use your hand to guide the first time.

_Umm, Edward I'm totally loving having powers!_

**Good, my love and I always knew that you would have more than one power. Your to wonderful not to be special. Hint I'd aim for the back of Emmett's head, but don't break anything.**

_Kay, well here goes_. I took Alice's hint and used my hand. I thought that it would be best if I hit him hard so he would feel it. Sorry Edward, something has to break. **(A/N the past conversation barely lasted 3 seconds in time so nobody noticed they were taking)**

I swiftly lifted my hand, directed the bowl lying on the table behind Emmett and Rose, and brought my hand swiftly towards my chest. Sure enough the bowl smashed on the back on Emmett's head. Alice, Edward, and I were all laughing hysterically at what just happened. I caught a few of the curses Emmett muttered to himself. Rose growled at us and I just laughed harder when I looked at her face. Jasper eventually was laughing along with us. I quickly caught a glance at Carlisle and Esme and feared.

_Esme I promise I'll pay for a new bowl and I had to try that power._

_Bella I'm not mad at you but siblings._

_Wait why not me?_

_Because my dear, I'm only giving you a warning as the newest member of this family, but you know not to break the furniture again, right dear._

_Yes, mother._

_There you go._

"Emmett what do you think of my new power? Pretty useful, huh"

" Bella,"

" Emmett, unless you want to be thrown back about twenty feet. I would stop planning revenge on her," Alice warned, " besides who knows what else she might do to you. We don't know the full extent of her powers. You could be brutally whooped."

I smirked at this. So did Edward. "Hey guys, how long was I out of it."

There was a pause, they all looked skeptical. What could have happened.

Alice answered, " Bella you slept for three days exactly, when I say exactly I mean like you were a timer. From when the venom entered your system to when you awoke, exactly 72 hours passed."

" Hmm, that's odd, isn't it. Then again what about me isn't, right."

" Umm, Bella, didn't you mention you heard someone calling you." Rose looked worried. That's when I remembered the voice I heard yelling my name to me.

" Umm, well yes I did hear a voice calling out to me. It got so loud I opened my eyes to see who it was, but all I saw was Edward. Why, what do you like that has to do with anything?"

I looked over to Carlisle. "Is this another well your weird and I don't know things."

"Bella, I would never call you weird."

"But your basically saying that, aren't you?"

"I don't know I can't explain your eyes or that call you heard."

" or her voice," Edward added.

I looked at him puzzling. " What about my voice."

Edward spoke, " Don't tell me all of you didn't notice. Sure when people change their voices change but not to the extent of Bella's voice."

" Good point bro," Emmett commented, " God it's like silk or cream."

" What the hell are you guys talking about all your voices are like that."

" Bella, sure we have silky voices, if you will, but nothing compared to yours." Jasper added.

" Well, that's another oddity I get to add to my list. I should start keeping count." This got a few chuckles from everyone 'cause I know now I was destined to be like this.

All of a sudden the phone rang, I told them I'd get it and they all waited for me to come back to the living room.**(A/N they didn't go to Denali to change her, because they aren't worried about the treaty, just go along with it so my story makes sense.) **I picked up and answered, " Hello, Bella Cullen speaking"(I loved how that rolled off my tongue)

" Yes, are you Chief Swan's daughter?"

" Yes, may I help you?" I was now walking back into the living room realizing this might be a while. Alice looked like see may have been having a vision but I wasn't sure.

" My name is Robert Ledgingfield I used to work with your father at the station."

" Oh, well hello."

" Miss Swan I have the misfortune to tell you," Alice was screaming at me to hang up the phone which I didn't understand as the man finished the sentence," you father Charlie has been killed in the line of duty."

I dropped the phone. My stare held nothing, my look was vacant. I held no emotion. The world was coming towards my head as a pair of icy arms caught me first. My eyes glazed and everything was blurry. My face felt hot and my eyes were stinging. But I didn't change my look. My angel was holding me and trying to quiet me, then I noticed I was whimpering. After a while of crying, my whole world just faded out to black.

**I don't know I didn't really like this chapter. But you tell me what you think, so REVIEW! I'm going to split the next chapter into halves. Half Alice's POV and the other Edward's POV. I don't know how that will work out but I'm gonna try. Sorry no time to proof read, so bare with me. I half to see now if LOST is going to be good this season. Bye and review. Peace ,.., xxDeath's Daughterxx**


	5. Visions and Thoughts

**Hey, it's been a while. Sorry about that, I still don't know how often I will be updating or how long they'll be. This one's kinda short and a filler. I thought though you guys would still appreciate an update from me. **

**Thanks you guys, who have been reviewing. It means a lot to me. Also I can only try my best at the grammar and spelling, but I triple checked this one. If you still think there's some mistakes, then too bad 'cause that means that my grammar and spelling are never getting any better. Also don't bitch 'cause I have better grammar than like 75percent of the people my age in this whole country. Read and enjoy this chapter. P.S. Sorry if Alice and Edward sound OOC, never tried their POVs before.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4 Visions and Thoughts

APOV

Bella had just told us that she should keep a tally of her oddities. I know she's had a few odd things happen to her, but this transformation overall has been amazing for Bella. She's graceful, even more beautiful, and her powers are totally awesome.

While I was thinking of this, I was interuppted by a vision. The place was black and charred. An explosion had defiantly taken place recently. The paramedics were on the seen. A dead man was covered and being rolled into an ambulance. There was a man to the side who was looking around at what happened. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed some number, I couldn't see what it was though. The person on the other end greeted him, and he answered them by saying, " Yes, are you Chief Swan's daughter?"

Wait that's Bella. This man is talking to Bella, but why?

He continued talking to Bella, " My name is Robert Ledgingfield, I used to work with your father at the station."

So he knew her through Charlie. But why on earth would he be calling her from such a place and now?

" Miss Cullen I have the misfortune to tell you, your father Charlie has been killed in the line of duty."

Wait, wait, WAIT. No he couldn't be. I've always looked into Charlie's future. Not once have I ever seen this happening. Charlie must have been, oh no. The dead man on the stretcher, that must have been. Oh God, but why'd Charlie have to die. Bella she….she, I don't think will be able to handle this. I remember what she was like after Edward left, this was probably going to be like that again.

The vision continued a little longer, Mr. Ledgingfield looked at his phone. It had gone dead. He sighed and walked over to his car. He started it and drove off.

I would have to warn Edward, immediately. We were NOT going to let this vision come true. I couldn't stand to see Bella so hurt again. Edward has never really seen her when she's like this. It would undoubtedly break his heart.

The real world came fading back into my sight. Bella was on the phone and I heard the other person say, " My name is Robert Ledgingfield,"

No, No, NO! I was going to prevent this from happening. Then Charlie has already been killed. The poor man, always liked me, too. Well at the very least, I wanted Bella to be let down easily. I didn't want someone to bluntly say, "your dad died, sorry." She wouldn't be able to handle that.

I jumped up from where I was sitting and ran at vampire speed to Bella's side. I was screaming at Bella. " Bella hand me the phone. Bella at least HANG UP! PLEASE BELLA, LISTEN TO ME." I was about to snatch the phone away from her and break it but I heard Mr. Ledgingfield speak, " you father Charlie has been killed in the line of duty."

**

* * *

**EPOV 

Alice had just come out of one of her visions. Her mind was racing. I did happen to catch something very disturbing though. 'I didn't want someone to bluntly say, "your dad died, sorry."'

Was she serious? Is that the vision she just had? If something like this was going to happen, wouldn't she have told me right away? Next thing I knew Alice was at my angel's side, screaming and begging. Bella seamed very confused as to why the pixie was so suddenly panicked. But we all caught it when the man said, " Miss Cullen, I have the misfortune to tell you, your father, Charlie, has been killed in the line of duty."

Bella dropped the phone and it broke. Bella's face had become a blank stare. I could see though all the emotions that were playing: shock, sadness, hurt, pain, and then absolutely nothing that I could recognize. She was starting to fall. I caught her by the waist before she made contact with the ground. Then picked her up into my arms and sat on the couch. I stayed there just holding her while she cried silent tears.

My family was trying to ask her questions but I knew she couldn't hear any of them. I only tried to quiet her whimpering. I never said a word. It was breaking my heart to see my angel in so much pain.

Eventually, she passed out from all the crying. I swore that who ever killed Charlie was going to pay. Bella never deserved to be hurt like this, now they were going to die for it.

* * *

APOV 

I was right, Bella's reaction was to slip into her lifeless state once more.

* * *

**Okay so what'd you think? I know the ending to the chapter wasn't great. Overall though I thought not bad. Remember I was sorta experimenting with their POVs, so don't be too harsh. Alright now go and review. Go, GO,**_**GO**_**! hehe. Peace out with love-- ,..,**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx **

**I noticed I forgot this in the other chapters and I'm never doing it again, the disclaimer - **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (now remember that) xoxo**


	6. Reality

**OMC! I am so sorry. I never meant to go this long without posting chapter 5. I have had a REALLY busy past couple days. I won't bore you with the details but know that I never meant to go so long, I was going to post this Thursday. But obviously that didn't happen. Hopefully you can all forgive me. Please enjoy chapter 5! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously:_

_After a while of crying, my whole world just faded out to black._

Chapter 5 Reality

BPOV

When I opened my eyes, I realized that it was daytime, probably around noon. I looked up to see Edward staring concerning down at me. He was still holding me.

He asked me tentatively, " Bella, do you feel any better now?"

I simply nodded my head to him. I was still too depressed to talk. He smiled weakly, it not meting his eyes. I felt slightly bad I couldn't smile to reassure him.

" Good, I'm glad."

We just sat together for a few minutes before I asked, " Edward," my voice cracked trying to speak. " Where is the rest of the family?"

He looked surprised but answered, " Well, Esme went to the grocery store. Carlisle had to go back to work. Alice is in her room concentrating on getting visions to see if something like this is going to happen again and why see wouldn't have time to react to it. And I sent Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie to where Charlie was murdered." He said the last part in a rush, trying for me not to hear it. I probably wouldn't have if I wasn't a vampire. It did make my throat close though to think of Charlie as murdered. I felt a tear fall down my face.

" Another oddity about me?"

" Seams so."(**A/N the crying if you didn't get that.)**

Then Edward gushed out while crushing me to his chest, "Oh, Bella I'm so sorry this happened to you."

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. I gave him a weak smile. I needed him to know that I would get over this in time. Even if it took a hundred years, eventually I would heal. I always knew that my parents would die. I just hadn't expected it for another 30 years or so. What really hurt me the most was that he was _murdered_. Who had anything against my father? Also this is the little town of Forks. The biggest thing my dad was ever called to was a few teenagers having a loud party or minors with alcohol. Murder never was even close to something anyone worried about.

" Eventually I'll get over this. Don't worry. So what are we going to do while the rest are busy?"

" Bella, are you hungry? It's been about a day since you've woken up."

I do suppose that there was a small pain at the back of my throat. Nothing major, but I think if I feed it will make Edward stop worrying a little.

" I guess so, but will you go with me?"

" Of course Bella. What ever you want."

" Do you mind if I speak to Alice before we leave though?"

" No, go ahead. I think she's expecting you."

" Okay I'll be right back. Wait for me downstairs."

I got up and headed towards Jasper and Alice's room. When I got to the door Alice told me to come in.

" Thanks Alice."

" Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

" Well, um was there anyway to stop this?"

Her face fell. " No Bella, I didn't find out till just before you did."

I nodded my head and asked her though my mind. _So you have no idea who killed him?_

She looked up, afraid to answer. No. Well sortra, I've been sitting here all day and not one vision gives me much help. We will be seeing the werewolves at some point though.

_Why would we see them and what do you mean sorta?_

I don't really know yet why we would go to see them, or the reverse. One thing though Bella, usually I get visions far longer before they happen. This one happened only seconds after I saw it. So my first suspects are the pack.

" Bella I know you're friends with the pack, but you need to think of the reality that they could have easily done this."

" Alice if they did do this, then I have nothing but hatred for them. But Alice I think you fail to realize that none of them had anything against Charlie though. I mean come on he was." I stopped short, the past tense hurt but I had to keep going. I was going to get over this. " He was Billy's best friend, Alice. I would think at the least they, too, would be mourning Charlie's death right now."

" Bella, think about all the facts against them though. Jacob has the perfect motive. You left him, so he over reacts and goes and kills someone close to you."

" Alice, were there any claw marks on Charlie?"

" No. He was caught in an explosion. He was killed pretty quickly."

" So he didn't feel any pain?"

" No."

" So there were no claw marks. If a werewolf got upset, then they would have exploded in front of Charlie and probably scarred him!" It wasn't my intention to get mad at Alice, I was just very emotional now. Her theory was so far out there I couldn't believe it.

" Bella, I think you are missing the bigger picture that I couldn't see any of Charlie's death! Bella, Jacob loved you and you chose his mortal enemy over him. He would have used an explosive so that he wouldn't have chosen the obvious. If Charlie had claw marks on him, we would know right away who it was. Jacob knows that I can't see him. That though should be a tip off to us. Bella, trust me the dogs aren't very smart."

She paused for a while, I was trying to digest the idea that my best friend would want to hurt me so bad that he would kill my father. His father's best friend.

" You don't know it was Jacob."

" True, it could have been any of the wretched dogs, but Jacob has the most motivation and you know that he does."

An uncomfortable silence fell over us. She tried to make an attempt to change the subject. " Why don't you go down stairs, I'm sure Edward's waiting"

" Sure, alright. Thanks for talking to me Alice."

" Anytime Bella."

I left her room a little sadder knowing that my best friend is the most likely person who killed my father.

Edward was waiting for me down stairs. He first gave me a guestioning look then he gave me a small but genuine smile. Happy to see me I presume. He gave me a peck on the check.

" You ready to go, love?"

" Sure, I've always wondered what it's like to hunt," I said jokingly," And I actually am hungry now." After I had left Alice's room my throat had started to burn.

" Well let's go then."

" Sure, but Edward what were you wondering about when I came down."

" Well I noticed that your eyes have changed color. They're a silver color, Bella"

" Really, God can't one thing be normal about me. I suppose my eye color changes to silver when I'm hungry. That makes a little sense, right?

" A little, yes. Let's get going."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Know that Bella was only going to go zombie for a short while. Alice wasn't wrong. I know that this chapter wasn't long but I do plan on putting up chapter 6 later today. Always remember, if you want me to continue writing, then you have to review. No excuses. Also if you are a fan of this story and Evanescence, then go check out my other story. Yes I am proudly promoting my other story on my more popular one. You can't blame me. If you do see it though, give me a review so I know you love me enough to see what else I'm writing and that you hated it or liked it.**

**P.S. Oh my f-cking hell! So apparently the press release for **_**Breaking Dawn**_**(coming out August 2 if you haven't heard) says it will be Ms. Meyers last for her **_**Twilight **_**series. That better not come true. This series cannot be that short. Only 4 books! Harry Potter was 7 books long. I'm not saying she has to make it that long, but at least there should be a 5****th**** book. Her 5****th**** book also should not be **_**Midnight Sun. **_**That should be it's own thing. Kay wanted all you Twilighters to know.**

**P.P.S. I was at church this morning and I was reminded my bishop's name is EDWARD CULLEN! I'm totally not kidding, I was in the middle of something and the canter said 'Bishop Edward Cullen.' If I was anywhere else I would have screamed. I just had this big goofy grin on my face the whole time. I can honestly say now that I know Edward Cullen. It's not he same, but I'll take it!**

**Wow, those were really long. Peace out with love from---**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx**


	7. West Wind

**Sorry to all those who just read chapter 5, but I changed the ending. Like I said I would have chapter 6 up later. So here it is, I hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously:_

"_Let's get going."_

Chapter 6 West Wind

BPOV

We headed out into the forest behind Edward's house. I was a little worried about my first time feeding.

" Bella, don't worry about it. You'll be fine!"

I don't know if I could believe what Edward was saying. I was really new to all of this. Once we were far enough away, I knew it wouldn't be long till I had to try.

" Alright Bella, just relax. Let go of all control." While he spoke to me I did what he said.

The wind blew to my west and I smelled something heavenly. I ran at lightning speed to find the host of the smell. I came to the edge of a clearing. In front of me was a large buck. I never imagined such a wonderful smell existed. Next thing I knew I was in front of the buck. It didn't run away, it just stood there, relaxed. I actually had enough time to wonder why. I slowly kneeled in front of it, I turned my head to the side so I could get to it's neck. I opened my mouth and went to it's jugular. I sank my teeth softly into it's neck and sucked out the heavenly nectar that resided in this magnificent creature.

When I was done I licked my lips. Pleasantly satisfied with my meal. I looked around for Edward, he was at the edge of the meadow where I was standing earlier. Before I left my meal, I knelt down to the now dead buck and kissed it on the head.

I went over to Edward who was looking stunned.

" Um Edward is something wrong?"

" What? No love, but you should have seen yourself when you were feeding."

" Why? What did I do?" I was absolutely freaking out.

He laughed at my expression. " Nothing bad, love. The exact opposite. You were so graceful when you killed the buck. I've never seen something so sweet."

" Edward, how is killing something sweet?"

" Bella, you didn't get to see yourself. You were very soft and delicate with the buck. Also I don't think you noticed that the buck wasn't afraid of you. Usually animals are terrified of us, not willing to be are dinner. You truly are something wonderful."

I looked back at the buck now. What Edward said was that I looked like something other than the hungry predator I was and had my dinner handed to me on a silver platter. I hope he knows that sounds absolutely absurd. I was sad for the buck, it had willingly given up it's life for me.

I groaned. " Great Edward, now I feel terrible."

I raced back over to the buck and held it to my chest. Edward followed right behind me.

" Bella, what's wrong?"

I began to cry, " Edward why should a buck have to die for me?"

" Bella, something has to die for you to live. It's either animals who have to die or humans. You don't want to kill humans, right? So you have to drink from animals."

I looked into the buck's glassy eyes and said, " I will always wish that they didn't have to die though."

I got up and started walking away. Edward by my side. We were at the end of the clearing when a buck came running past us. It stopped in front of me and lowered it's head, in the gesture of a bow.

" Holy hell!" Edward said.

I looked up at him, " What?"

" Bella look at the deer closer."

I did. When I finally saw the buck's neck. It had the scar of where two holes had been. More specifically my two canines.

" Oh. My. Freaking. Hell."

My cell phone buzzed. I answered to hear a large squeal. Alice of course.

" Oh my god, Bella. Did you say what I think you said. The whole ' I wish they didn't have to die'?"

" Um, yeah something like that."

" Bella you can raise the dead. Any animal you feed from you can just bring it back to life when you're done. That's like the best power a vampire could ever get."

I was smiling that I really didn't have to kill the animal's I feed off of.

" Thanks for telling me Alice, bye"

I looked over at Edward, " Did you hear what she said."

" Yes I did." He was smiling wider than before. While Edward answered the buck raised it's neck. It started to run away. I yelled after it, "Thank you for letting me feed off of you." I laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. It stopped and looked back. It formed a slight smile on its lips.

" Well, that was certainly amazing. Wouldn't you say?"

" Absolutely. You ready to go home now, love?"

My face fell, knowing what awaited me at home. More reminders that Charlie was dead.

" No, but we should go anyway."

Edward's face fell too, for about a second or so. Then he pulled me up to his face. He pressed his lips to mine. I had honestly missed how this felt. I started kissing him with more urgency and he did the same back. I pushed him down to the ground. I looked into his eyes, seeing just what I wanted. Lust mixed with sheer love. I grinned wickedly. The lust in his eyes grew. I pulled of my top as he pulled off his. There at the edge of the clearing my husband and I made love for the first time since I had been changed. Let me tell you, sex is a lot better when you both can be free. And being a vampire helps too!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**--edit-- to everyone who just read chapter 6, i hate to tell you that i accidentiley took down ch7. so that's not visiable now, but i'll get it back up soon enough. thanks 4 being patient.**

**Hey, I just had to add there that last scene. I hope none of you got confused during this chapter, it was VERY important though. Yah, I know some of you will be like, that was totally more like magic what happened with the deer than **_**Twilight **_**reality. It would never happen. Well to those I say, " I DON'T CARE " oh and kiss my shiny metal ass(quote from Futurama. My ass is not really metal.) I hope some of you have figured out what Bella is and exactly what special things relates to her. I won't officially say though what she is till that chapter comes. Always read and review! I love all who do. ( crap I hate it when what I say rhymes, oh well) Peace out with love--**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx**

**Special Thanks to:**

_**nothingleft (love her and her work)**_

_**akaMrsEdwardCullen**_

_**magicvamp**_

_**KaitlynMasenCullen27**_

_**xxredrazberryxx**_

_**Twilight**_**x**_**Angel**_

_**iamtabby**_

_**edPod**_

_**Kyo Rox My Sox( love her work )**_

_**mazatrix isstrange**_

_**Barbym1224**_

_**Blood Filled Tears( love her work)**_

_**CTaylor0806**_

_**lulu511**_

_**edwardcullenlover454**_

_**d4ni3ll3**_

_**panicATsoad**_

**Thanks again to all who review!**


	8. Dog Hater

**Hey, first thank you all to everyone who reviewed! 66 reviews, WOO! Can't wait till we get to 100! I love my reviewers. Especial thanks to all who gave me a death threat! It made me all tingly inside to know you wanted more so bad.**

**Apologies to all, I had planned on posting this yesterday. Unfortunately my stupid teachers all decided to give me an hours homework. So blame all of them. I feel very bad for making you all wait.**

**Okay, to all who are interested, they cast Rosalie and Victoria. To everyone who doesn't care skip down to the chapter. So according to MTV( where I get all my updates for Twilight casting) already they cast Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkey, James(Cam Gigandet looks hot), Mike Newton(the guy the cast is way to baby-face cute), and obviously Bella and Edward! Now they have added Rose and Victoria. I'll start with Victoria. They got Rachelle Lefevre to pay her. Honestly I think she's not a bad chose. I could totally see her playing evil and crazed. If you want more on her go to MY PROFILE I HAVE PICS OF ALL CAST MEMBERS RELEASED SO FAR. Okay now on to Rosalie. They got Nikki Reed. THE GIRL LOOKS FREAK'IN HISPANIC. Okay if you go to and find updates on Twilight, she might not look so Hispanic. But people think logically, even if she wasn't she's a brunette and could anyone HONESTLY see her as a blonde??!! If that wasn't bad, THERE'S MORE! Okay so like I expected the changed the plot for the story. Nothing major but here goes. This is Rose's background. Well I'll quote '****a 90-year-old vampire with the perpetual appearance of an 18-year-old. A close friend of Edward's (Pattinson), Rosalie rolls into Forks High School in the family's silver Volvo, sits with the Cullen clan in the cafeteria and shares a complicated love story with Emmett and Edward Cullen.' Well first isn't she really apart of 'the Cullens'. When I think of 'the Cullens' I don't think and 'the Hales' to include Rosalie and Jasper. Where technically Jasper is Whitcock not even 'a Hale'. So why would she be a good friend and not sister. Also I don't remember 'the complicated past love story'. I didn't think that Carlisle and Esme originally wanting Rosalie to be Edward's mate qualified as one. I thought stories were in the past, so why does she have a story with Emmett?? Shouldn't she have a life(afterlife on earth for eternity) with him?? Okay now I'm done. Thanks to everyone who read all that!**

**Okay so now I go on with the story. For all who were very close to killing me for leaving a cliffy on what Jasper said. Well here you go. Also I don't think some of you will like were this is going in a little while. Well anyway, Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously: _

" _Well than, there was _……………"

Chapter 8 Dog Hater

BPOV

" Well than, there was a very prominent smell of _dog_ in the air."

" What, no! You can't be serious, Jasper. I already know that the pack wouldn't do this." Why would Jasper say something like this. The pack were about peace, they wouldn't go off killing a man who didn't even know that his daughter and her husband were vampires. Let alone his best friend's son was a werewolf.

" Bella, I'm only telling you what we learned from going to the murder site." I flinched at the thought of the place where Charlie was killed.

" Sorry," he murmured, " there's more. Should I go on?"

" Yes, please continue."

Emmett continued, " Well here's everything we know. Alright well Charlie was called in on some minors, who were supposedly just causing a little trouble. He was just suppose to see if he could calm down the teens and make them go home. Unfortunately Charlie didn't know that the call he got was bogus. The whole thing was staged. So anyway when Charlie got there, all hell started. The cops think that the minors outnumbered Charlie. One may have had explosives on him and Charlie got caught in the full blast while the miscreants," Edward and Jasper chuckled at the last word being uttered by their usually all joke brother. It was good to here Edward laugh lightly but I needed to know what happened.

_Please, go on Emmett._

**Thanks Bella, wow this is cool!**

_Emmett, _I warned.

Emmett sighed in exasperation and went on, " while the miscreants ran off. That's where the police's theory stops. They haven't even thought this could be considered intentional murder. It was just a gang that went too far. The police probably couldn't be more blind. Well, for humans its fine. But Bella, we could smell the dogs, they _were_ there."

" Bella, I know that, that's probably not what you wanted to hear but it's all true," Rose tried to convince me.

Emmett started talking again, " Okay, so the dogs. When Charlie got there he recognized them. He wouldn't have thought that anything would be up. But there is a time where we can't recall what they were doing. Between him arriving and the grenade going off. It was definitely a grenade, the char marks confirm that. But after the grenade, the dogs hitched it out of there and of course Charlie was…"

" dead," I chocked out.

He nodded. " They were absolutely planning on killing Charlie last night, no way was it an accident."

" They were trying to make a point by killing Charlie. It was a message to Bella. Charlie was a pawn, not the real target," Edward said.

" I think that's right Edward, the mutts used him," Alice agreed.

It was hurting, thinking about the people I was once so close to, to hurt me like this. The room was still talking as silent tears fell down my cold checks. Edward noticed and whipped them away. I looked up into his sorrowful face.

" Edward, take me there."

" What…where?" he was looked so bewildered.

" I want to go to where Charlie was killed."

" Bella, I don't think that would be a good idea," Alice said.

" I should be aloud to go where my father was last alive. Especially if it's my fault that he's dead."

" Bella, please don't say that. There is no way that any of this is your fault. That blame rests on the shoulders of those vile mongrels," Edward looked so hurt that I said it was my fault. But it was and he couldn't change that.

" Edward, Charlie's dead because I'm a vampire, _I _hurt my best friend, and because ultimately I SCREWD UP!"

" DAMMIT! But Bella, they didn't have to do anything!"

" But they did. I had done something so awful, that they felt this consequence fit."

" It's not their place to play God, though. AND I WON'T ARGUE BECAUSE YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO SET OFF THE GRENADE!" Edward was very adamant. He wasn't going to change his mind on this. And sitting here, arguing right now, would not get me where I wanted to be. So I did what would.

" Fine, it isn't my fault. Can we still go to the site though?"

They looked around the room, they were about to tell me I couldn't go. **( A/N she looked into Alice's head)** Apparently they didn't get it.

" Let me say that again; I'm going to the crime scene, who is coming with me?" I was absolutely going there. All I wanted to know was who would accompany me. If need be I would go by myself.

" Fine, I'm coming." Edward slowly rose from the couch.

" Well, alright I'll go too." Alice led Jasper behind her to the door.

Left was Rose and Emmett, who were staring into each other's eyes. Looking for what they were going to do.

Rose got up and said, " Of course if you're all leaving, we're gonna come."

We all walked out of the house, and started off into the cold night(not like I could tell)

While running I asked, " So will there be any police there?"

" Bella, it's 1:37 A.M. in the middle of the night. I'm pretty sure there won't be anyone there." Emmett answered mockingly. I snickered.

A few minutes later we arrived. Once I inhaled I had only one thought going through my head.

" Jacob!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, what did you think? I told you a few chapters ago, I'm not a dog lover. Tell me what you think is going to happen next. If anyone has any questions PM them to me. If I don't get reviews telling me you love it, it'll be a while till I update. Also, really sorry, I don't think I'll be able to update over the three day weekend.(president's day weekend)**

**I love you all, truly I do! So review to me.**

**Peace out from xxDeath's Daughterxx**


	9. Confirmation

**OMC! I am so sorry everyone. I know it's been SO long. I had no time this week to update at all. But today and tomorrow I'll try to update. Though I can't promise you that they will be long chapters. Please forgive me. Well here it is. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously:_

_Once I inhaled I had only one thought going through my head._

" _Jacob!"_

Chapter 9 Confirmation

BPOV

Wait, no this can't be right. He wouldn't, he couldn't, did he?

" You were right the place reeks of dog," Edward said.

" Yah, one in particular," Alice mumbled.

" But I don't understand, why would he do this?" I asked.

" Bella, plain and simple. Revenge." Rose explained.

" But it's not even Jacob's style." I tried to reason.

" Bella, everyone is capable of anything for pure, basic revenge." She kept going.

" Edward, why would he do this?" my bottom lip was quivering.

He rushed over to my side and held me.

" Because Bella, Jacob overreacts and is an ass."

" It's not fair," I began to cry.

" I know. Bella you don't need me to tell you the cliche that life's not always fair to us. Guys we're all positive who did this right?"

Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads. " Nobody but the pack."

" Well, okay then. I've got something I want to do."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh, who was that? It wasn't Edward, that I can assure you. And what do they want to do? Review to find out. Also like I said short, be updating tomorrow. Guys I retract what I said last time. Yes I didn't like the cast previously, but I have new pics on my bio.**

**Oh guys, go check out my new short story, 'Night Alone'. It's really good! If you do leave me a review saying your reading it and you came from, 'My Saving Angel'.**

**Again, REVIEW! I'll love you if you do.**

**Peace out with love—**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx ,..,**


	10. Join Me!

**Hey guys, umm is there something you'd like to say about me only getting 4 reviews last chapter. The chapter before I got 14 reviews. I know you guys can do better than 4. I hate to do this but I won't put up the next chapter until I get 15 reviews. Also I need more of you to vote. I'm getting a ton of alerts for the story but yet so little reviews. That's wrong you guys. Also I'll include the 100 reviewer in the AN next chapter and they get to see the next chapter before anyone else does!**

**Okay now onto the story. A little short again, sorry. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously:_

" _Well, okay then. I've got something I want to do."_

Chapter 10 Join Me!

BPOV

I stood straight up. And wiped the tears from my eyes. I put a determined look on my face.

" What exactly is that Bella?" Alice asked hesitantly.

" I say we make them pay."

" Wait, really?" Edward looked happy but more so confused and unsure.

" What exactly do you want to do, Bella?" asked Jasper. He looked hesitant and unsure but very intrigued.

" Well, they took my father. I say they deserve to be punished for killing an innocent man. Don't you guys want to give a little pay back to the dogs? I really thought you guys would." I taunted.

" Well, I'm totally there. I wouldn't give up an opportunity to beat those worthless mutts for the world." You could always count on Emmett to support you in a situation like this.

" Bella, are you sure about this? Jacob used to be your best friend remember." Edward was acting like I might regret this afterwards, well I won't.

" Key words, Edward, 'used to be'. A friend doesn't lose their temper, then go and kill your father! Edward, my father deserves to be avenged and I will do that."

" So what about the rest of you. Will you help me?" I needed to really have all of them for this to work. I was hoping that they would agree.

" Well, I loved Charlie. So I'm so there, Bella." Alice has been upset that someone would kill Charlie. He had always been so sweet to her and had a soft spot in his heart for her, too.

" Well, Bella. You know I can't say no to a fight. Especially one that involves the dogs. They really do deserve this. So I'll back you up all the way." Jasper really seemed sincere in helping me.

" Bella, I'm totally there. I love beating the dogs to a bloody pulp, just as much as the next vampire." Rose seemed pumped up to do this.

" Bella, are you completely sure that this is what you want to do?" Edward really was being over dramatic.

" Edward, I'm dead serious."

_Emmett, don't even make the joke._

**Fine, but you know it's true. You are...**

_Yes Emmett, I am dead. So I'm always dead serious. Happy?_

**Yes, very much so thanks.**

_Ugg_ - I sighed in my head. - v_ampires._

" Well then of course I will go. There is now way that I would let you go alone." Good, Edward is one of the ones I really need. I now that secretly he's always wanted to give it to those mutts. Now they get back what they gave.

Yes, now we are going to have some fun. I'm going to need to get Esme and Carlisle on board with my idea.

" Let's go back home and I can tell you all what I have in mind for the mongrels."

* * *

15 minutes we arrived at the house, we were seated in our usual seating in the living room. 

" Okay Bella, what's your plan?" Jasper asked being all major-like. He really can be two different people some times. The Major is so much different, and serious.

" Pretty simple. They have been here much to long. I say we kill them all."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well there you go. Pretty short and I'm sorry. Also, now you know what Bella's got planning. Yeah you may think some were OOC, but I had trouble with some people. If I could, I would like to thank ****magicvamp**** for going and checking my other story. If you also did and I missed it, let me know via review. Also like always I need to thank ****nothingleft**** for her help. And being an awesome friend. Couldn't do it without her or her beta, amose, and ****hellopants.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW FOR ME! (remember 15!)**

**Peace out with love and vampire kisses --**

**xxDeath's Daugtherxx ,..,**


	11. Prepare to Train

**Alright I have to ask you guys again to please try to be patient with me. I now I don't update as often as I should and I'm sorry. This being a filler chapter, doesn't help my guilt, but you guys deserved an update. Really it's my fault that I took so much on my plate and now we all suffer with the consequences. I'm really sorry you guys. All of you who review are really great to put up with me. ( umm, does anyone read the A/N, if ya do put 'chocolate chip cookies' in your review;) thanks to those who do) I know some stuff may seem OOC or you don't get it, well I realized that I can't just rush the plot. Once we get to a certain point I'll ask you guys if you have questions because if it still isn't clear than I'll make it so. But until then don't feel like I'm avoiding you or being cold if I answer a question you give with 'wait'. And feel free to ask questions, just be prepared to be denied an answer.**

**Woo, over 100 reviews, you guys are the best. Hugs, kisses, and vamp bites to all contributed.**

**Hey guys, have you been wondering where Esme and Carlisle are? Well here's the answer. Okay, it probably wasn't clear in the last chapter(cause I forgot to tell you)Esme was out shopping in the last couple chapters(don't ask why) and if I ever said anything to contradict that, forget it. well she's home now and was sitting in the room when Bella mentioned the whole 'kill them' plan. Carlisle has and still is at the hospital but should be home soon.(but not this chappie) Okay now that that's cleared up, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously:_

" _Okay Bella, what's your plan?" Jasper asked being all major-like. He really can be two different people some times. The Major is so much different, and serious. _

" _Pretty simple. They have been here much to long. I say we kill them all."_

Chapter 11 Prepare to Train

I kept my face stern and unwavering. I saw about 6 mouths dropped open. They quickly realized they were open, 5 of them closed. One however remained in a jaw-dropped, bug-eyed appearance.

_Emmett, you okay there? _I thought sarcastically to him.**(A/N really sorry to interrupt but, I wanted to apologize if the indicators for thoughts for certain ppl changed between different chapters. If you can't follow it, let me know and I'll PM you a chapter where next to it, it'll have who's thinking what, okay continue!)**

**What? Oh hey, what are you doing down there Mr. Jaw? Come back up here. **(Emmett closed his mouth) **There we go!** (He smiled to himself) ( He looked around to see Edward and Bella staring at him like the time when he had admitted to having a pink stuffed cat named Mrs.Whiskersons hidden in his closet that he loved with his wwwwwhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooolllllllllllleeeeeee heart at one of Carlisle's doctor conventions. Let's say Emmett affectively got himself banded from anymore in Carlisle's career.) **Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Well this is quite awkward, go back to the whole 'kill them all' thing!** (He started to whistle in his head)

I shook my head. _Oh dear god_, then I continued.

" So any questions on what's happening?"

" Ya, just one. ARE YOU COMPLETELY MAD??!!" Edward has such a temper.

I pouted. I didn't think it was a crazy idea. It was a reasonable plan. The werewolves decided to play God and I wouldn't have it.

Edward noticed my pout and retracted what he said and said, " What I meant love, is there are more werewolves than there are us vampires."

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are you implying that just because there are only **2** more of them, that we can't win?" Rosalie asked him incregidously**(A/N I can't spell)** while raising her eyebrows at him.

He open his mouth but again but was cut off.

" Not to mention that we have a newborn on our side." She pointed out and raised her eyebrows higher, in smug faction.

" Yes, thanks for that Rose." Edward said clearly annoyed.

" She is right though, Edward. You have the power of a _newborn_ on your side." I interjected.

" Bella, the werewolves were there when we took out Victoria's little newborns. They know how to deal with newborns. We taught them. And they got to see how we fight."

" Well, first off if you're worried about them knowing how to taking care of me, then teach me how to fight." I challenged him. " And yeah they have seen you all fight, but they haven't been given enough of a glimpse. They only saw one fight that one day. They have no idea the damage you can cause."

" Fine then we'll give you lessons."

I smirked. Let the training begin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Damn, I was writing the chapter, than all of a sudden they're(Cullens) like 'we need to train Bella,' I'm like 'oh hell no.' but it's what they want, so it's what they'll get. And if anyone thinks this story isn't like the book. F--k off, 'cause it's my story. You want me to call it an AU, I refuse. Now that, that's cleared up, read on!**

**Hey guys I had to make Emmett that way in the beginning, 'cause I couldn't handle serious anymore and needed to lighten the mood for a minute. For that I used Emmett as my outlet. So thanks Emmett I appreciate it.(author jumps up and gives Emmett a big kiss! On the check mind you, I'm not dumb enough to try and bring on the wrath of Rosalie. That's like freak' in suicide) **

**Alice: yes, yes it is! **

**Rosalie: growls**

**Freaked out Author: Oookkkaaayyyy, see how much fun we're having. Hehe hehe, oooo. So now currently running for my life, review for me people! It makes me want to right more!**

**Peace out with love,..,**

**P.S. just so everyone knows I won the poll, so I'm gonna do what I want. Thanks to everyone who voted!**


	12. Defense 101

**Crap, I forgot to thank nothingleft, like always. She helped me with some stuff last chappie. Also guys thank my amazing beta**, **MikalahStarrUley. She's great! Also note so I don't have to put it in later. Alice's thoughts are underlined. Okay here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously:_

_"Fine then we'll give you lessons." _

I smirked. Let the training begin.  
  
Chapter 12 Defense 101 

Before we started my training, Edward thought it would be a good idea to hunt. We had the same results as our last trip. I caught a buck and drained some of its blood. Then, as it lay there dead, I thought about how much I hated to see it so. And POOF! Magically alive again! That I think was my best power so far.

After I had finished drinking, we began.

"Okay Bella, we know you have power. So let's try to harness it, to be productive. I want to start you with defense, okay?"

"What ever you say teach."

Edward, had taken me to a clearing some ways in the forest behind the house. All the Cullens were there to help, except Carlisle. But Esme did call him, so he should come at some point. He had said he was with a patient and would be home when everyone with an appointment was gone. Edward had mentioned that a different Cullen would teach me each different element to good fighting.

"So who's your defense specialist, Edward?" I really was eager to get the training started quickly.

"Well, I thought that Alice would be great at it." he said confidently. Then I heard him mumble to himself, "And then there's also the whole she had a vision about this."

I turned my attention to Alice, "Okay so what do we start with?"

But she was gone. I turned and then right in my face. She drew back her fist, ready to punch. As reflex though, I did a whole Matrix thing and bent backwards, nearly dodging her hit. She pouted then smiled widely.

"Good, job Bella. I've got to say those are some nice reflexes. But do you think you could keep it up?" she asked with a sly smile playing on her lips.

She started throwing punches at me left and right. I couldn't keep this up! Eventually they started connecting with my stone hard skin. After a few more seconds of that she stopped.

"Okay. Just checking that what I saw in my vision was accurate. Then let me teach you what you need to know. First off, you've got amazing speed. That's really helpful. So your first instinct when fighting will be the easy kill. While that's all well and good, you also need to have a tactic for your self defense when fighting an opponent. Bella, what I'd like to do first with you is try that again. But instead of going one after another with a full frontal attack, I'll be coming from all sides. I'll also progress  
in my hits. Start them slow then work my way faster. You ready?"

I said, "Yes," and nodded my head.

Alice did actually start a lot slower. I was able to see her hand as it made its way towards me. She was trying to come at me from the left and swung her left fist into my chest. I wanted to stop her hand with my own and send her flying, but this was defense. Offense is later. So instead I again did some sort of Matrix thing and bent backwards. Once I did that, I moved forward (while bent with my back flat) so that her hand was behind me. I turned around fast enough though to see her already not fazed. She simply smiled as she was still spinning from hitting air with so much force. She was spinning around and as her hips came in line with me she picked up her left leg. She kicked me hard in the back. I stumbled forward, but quickly regained balance. Alice was no where in sight, then I felt a rush from behind. I quickly did a twirl to the right to end up facing her back. She spun quickly, realizing she missed. Stopping, she stood up straight and smiled to herself. I decided this would be  
more fun if I tried something else.

I eavesdropped, or thought snooped. Which ever you prefer.

She vanished from sight once again, so I decided to use that time to call out her name.

_Alice where are you?_ I thought innocently. Really I just needed entry into her mind.

Behind you!

I swiftly ran about 10 feet to my left. I turned facing her. She had a puzzled look on her face, but quickly recovered and continued with her assault.

Curious, I didn't think she would her me. I was being very quiet in my movements that time.

I stood there grinning, waiting for her to make a move. She vanished, again. _This is really getting annoying,_ I thought to myself. Why couldn't I follow her movements?

I gave up on Alice's thoughts just in time to see her appear before me. She was about to plant a round house kick to my chest. I ducked down only to avoid it, but she followed with me. Her leg was twirling in the air waiting to trip me from down below. It must have been on of the coolest sights to a spinning round house kick. But I was too preoccupied at the moment to admire the beauty of it and decided to try something outrageous.

When I was 10, my mother tried to get me to try gymnastics, but then she figured that with all my clumsiness that I'd probably fall off the beam. She still got me to do a few lessons. I can still remembered how the instructor showed us how to do a back handspring into a round-off. _Maybe,_ I thought.

Just as Alice's foot was about to trip me, it happened. I completed a back handspring into a round-off. In doing so, I avoided Alice's foot completely. When I landed I could feel how graceful the movements had been. I smiled to myself, noting how grace gave you confidence.

Alice didn't seem as happy though. She pouted and came at me from all sides. Left, right, below, behind, straightforward... All I could do was try and keep up doing other gymnastic moves, a lot of jumping, and Matrix/limbo moves. I felt like a frog when I bent down then jumped high in the air to avoid a duo punch/kick combo.

At one point I realized Alice's offensive style. Her strategy was to try to be cunning and clever. She wanted to trick you. So I'm gonna use it against her. I upped my speed. I should be using it as more of an advantage, since I was faster than her. This should work. I concentrated, hard.

I began to tell with the way she would start moving a muscle what she would do, and in the time it took her to reach me I thought of a way to confuse her while dodging her blows. Her current approach was when she would come from behind and pretend to be coming from the left first. Then when she reached a point her ankle twisted, in a futile attempt to get around me. I followed her as she went round, but I was behind her. She was utterly stunned. She turned around with a priceless face.

"Defeated." she spoke, shock evident. Her face looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence we heard cheering from the sidelines. I recognized it as hoops and hollers of praise to me. Edward sounded very proud. I believe I heard Emmett saying something like, "She's got mad skill." And Rose was overjoyed. "Oh. My. God. Where did she learn to do all that?!" I took a quick glance to see there faces. My god, did I blush  
like mad! Esme looked like such a proud mother. Emmett was grinning and looking on with awe. Jasper yelled, "Go, Bella. Good job!" I sighed happily. He and Emmett were the best brothers. They looked so happy for their  
little sis. Rose looked like Alice whenever we enter the mall. You know hopping up and down and absolutely crazed. Edward was proud, oh so proud. He looked on with mixes of emotions flowing past. Love was the constant though.  
Then awe, pride, lust, and wickedness would skim the surface of his topaz pools in different instances.

Alice spoke up again, "Good job Bella. It was quicker than I expected, but it happened anyway. I knew that at some point you would wise up. There was a point to that, you know?"

"Umm, sure. Yeah, yeah I know." Wow, was that a lie.

"You have no clue?"

"Nope, none!"

She laughed, "The first and foremost point was that you discovered what skills you possess. Like those gymnastics moves you used to dodge my attacks. And may I ask where the hell you learned them?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Did you really like them though?"

"Oh yeah, they were so graceful. I wish I could have seen them better but you know I had to stay on my toes with you! Anyhow, you realized what you are capable of. The next point was that you could notice something. Did you find the points after a while where it was a free moment to strike?"

"Well, I suppose I might have. You'd be trying to strike and while dodging I'd think 'if only I could strike back, she'd be down  
now!'"

"Good. You also got creative; you'll need to be when in battle. Bella the whole point of all of this wasn't so much to train you, but discover the traits deep down inside. You have all the same skills as all of us, they usually just don't surface until newborns can get used to the thirst. Then they realize what great powers they have. Of course how you use your defense,  
that's just something you must learn to fully use. I do believe you understand quite well how to harness it though. So you pass!" Her musical laughter drifted on the breeze.

I squealed. I was so happy, "Thanks Alice you are the best teacher ever!" I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

She sighed. "Oh you're welcome." Then she called out grinning to the others, "Edward did you hear me, SHE PASSED. So stop worrying about her all the time."

I laughed with her. "Oh Alice, the day he stops worrying is the day you stop shopping." Detecting my sarcasm, she joined me in my laughter.

" Next you have offense, Bella. So for you we have…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So who's going to teach her offense? Tell me what you think.**

**Guys, I finished early, WOO! You guys are the best I have 138 reviews, do you think we can break 160? Come on you want to!**

**REVIEW! See how fast I updated for this chapter, so even more means faster updates.(Granted I need to finish the first chapter of…) forget that last part.**

**Again, REVIEW! I love all who do.**

**Peace out with love ,..,**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx**


	13. OffenseThe Ulitmate Defense

**Okay, this is late because my beta and I had a few problems with communication. I restate that this chapter is dedicated to i love the twilight series! love you. and I'm again so sorry how long this took.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously: I squealed. I was so happy, "Thanks Alice you are the best teacher ever!"  
I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tight._

She sighed. "Oh you're welcome." Then she called out grinning to the  
others, "Edward did you hear me, SHE PASSED. So stop worrying about her all  
the time."

_I laughed with her. "Oh Alice, the day he stops worrying is the day you  
stop shopping." Detecting my sarcasm, she joined me in my laughter._

"Next_ you have offense, Bella. So for you we have…"_

Chapter 13 Offense-power and strength

BPOV

"Next you have offense, Bella. So for you we have Emmett!" Alice announced for me.

Emmett was at my side instantly and Alice was at Jasper's side. Emmett had this huge, goofy grin on his face as he stood here. "So Bella, you ready for me to teach you on offense?" He asked with this ridiculous amount of hyper-ness.

"Oh God, I hope so."

He laughed and began his instructions, "So Bella, question: are _you_ as strong as you think you are?" he asked, with his eyebrows raised.

I sighed and answered, "Ahh, yes I am. So how do you expect me to prove my strength?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, by fighting me of course." This I laughed at. Here was a newborn vampire and Emmett thought he would try to take me on. Well, if he wants to fine.

My main focus would just get him to feel my strength, not actually hurt him, so we started crouched low and ready to pounce. We circled before we flew. We meet midair and crashed; Emmett rolling backwards. I threw a few punches so he would truly understand my power, but I knew they wouldn't hurt the giant bear. Once we stopped rolling in the grass, I jumped off him and backed up. He looked surprised but composed a passive face.

We were back to circling around each other. He went for me, so I came at him just as I noticed. This time we had each other stuck in an arm lock. No one was moving. So after a few seconds, I swung Emmett off of me. But being the vampire that he is, he still had his balance and didn't fall. I began to wonder how this was going to end; I mean when did you know when you had defeated a vampire? And how could I get this match to end? I just wanted to finish with training. I asked Alice, because I really wanted to know.

But before I could think it to her she called out, "Bella I can't tell you that. IT'S CALLED CHEATING!" full mirth flowing through in her words. I snickered as Emmett had fun with my 'cheating'.

"Bella, you wouldn't cheat in a fight now would you?" he asked with a hand over where his dormant heart lay in fake hurt.

I groaned, "Of course not Emmett, it'll never happen again." I muttered.

"Good!" he answered.

Emmett was about 20 feet from me. So I closed the distance with my speed and took him down and sat on his chest. He wasn't moving.

"So Emmett, what now?" I asked, because I was to be taught, not to be inside people's heads; already knowing what they were going to say.

He answered, "Well you won, and obviously your strength is great so I don't think you'll have any trouble with a wolf, hell not even two wolves. Three, maybe. But that's what we're here for," he smiled up at me. And I smiled back because it was so good to know that they _would_ be there to help me!

Rosalie I could tell was getting upset, and I wasn't in her mind, so I got off Emmett and he sprang up.

"What now?" I asked again.

"My only job was to test your strength when it came to fighting, that's basically the whole of your offense. Anything to add to it would be tactic, which would be next with Jasper."

As he said that Jasper was beside me and I smiled at both my brothers. I was so happy to belong with such wonderful people.

"Bella, you just listen okay?" Jasper asked for my cooperation. I nodded my head in agreement.

Before I turned fully to Jasper, I saw Emmett holding Rosalie in his arms. She was whispering something in his ear for only them to hear, but by the look on Edward's face he was hearing it in his head.

**EPOV**

It was disgusting what my siblings could think. But since Bella had been changed, I wanted to do those things to her. I mean I always had but I never admitted it to myself, to the beast inside me. For I couldn't risk it's breaking through my barriers at a weak moment. I wouldn't risk Bella like that as a human.

Bella looked over at me; it truly was amazing how much an angel could change after being damned. I knew I would never forgive myself for changing her, but she wanted it so bad. I don't want to put my family through another Volturi incident, so I changed her, and I felt horrible about it everyday. But selfishly I was happy we could forever more be completely together as one.

Her face was stunning - she was concerned about how I was feeling. I instantly wondered how I **EVER** was able to keep her with me. After how awful I have been to ever hurt her.

I mouthed to her I was fine and to pay attention to what Jasper was teaching. She obeyed and I could only smile. It was so good to know she would always be mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know that most of you probably hate me :( but I don't blame you. However, I'd still love a review of what you thought. Thank you. **

**I'm putting the next chapter up right now, but please review both Thank you. **

**last reminder!! REVIEW! i love them. **

**Peace and love, **

**xxDeath's Daughterxx ,.., **


	14. Tactic is Key

**Yeah! please just read! I'll have some stuff for you guys later. When I stay stuff I mean other stories, unfortunatley, but i'll update this soon! Promise! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously: Before I turned fully to Jasper, I saw Emmett holding Rosalie in his arms. She was whispering something in his ear for only them to hear, but by the look on Edward's face he was hearing it in his head._

Chapter 14 Tactic is Key

BPOV

I was staring at Edward and realized how I never deserved an angel such as he, but I could never want another! He would forever be my world and I was completely overjoyed by these thoughts.

Edward looked up at me and smiled and mouthed he was fine and to pay attention. I turned to Jasper and he smiled.

"You ready, Bells?" he asked again. I smiled and nodded my head. "Okay, so I'm going to give you the basics on how to use your offense and defense together in harmony. You learn that and you'll be the most skilled newborn around." I laughed at his words.

"Okay then teach me!" I said enthusiastically because I wanted to put Edward's mind at rest. I knew that once I was done he would feel a little better, but he would put up another fight about my plan. I knew he was just looking out for me, but he really didn't know that I was changed. When Edward stops worrying I fear for the worse of the planet Earth.

"Alright, so when a battle starts, you usually start off with anticipation. You want to be the one with the upper hand, so you have to attack first. But don't go in all at once. You want to time it; that's key. Some time to gauge their stance and to get a plan in your head, which will come naturally. Just remember to stay calm, take you time, and to keep alert." I nodded my head. "So if you attack first, you're going to stay in offense as long as possible while watching your defense. You can never let up on either. If it's sounding hard, it isn't. You'll get it!" he said reassuringly. "So you attack first, you try to use as much power as needed. Know that werewolves are designed to kill us. So it's not like dealing with another vampire. So you attack and you want to not be so straight forward and to the kill. That's what they're going to be expecting and we want to cut them off guard. So don't go for the most obvious blow. Weaken them in your first blow as much as possible. You do know that this'll be a bloody fight, right Bells?"

"Of course I do. I just feel it needs to be done." I said sternly.

"Alright, then I'll continue. The most affective way to weaken a werewolf is to break something, so just punch. Even with your newborn power, just one little punch won't take them down. You can't let up though; otherwise their bodies will start to regenerate. So keep going at them. Once they realize what you're doing, they'll risk it and attack, just to try and get it so you'll stop for a minute. For you to not give them the chance you need to be playing the defense. So after that lunge and your punch you need to become hyper alert and use your powers, which Edward will go over, to anticipate their moves. Once you have confirmation that they're going to do something, cut them off. You can't be opposed to breaking bones, because other wise they'll attack you. If you're dealing with an older werewolf, they aren't going to take as long to act on their decisions, because they have learned that gets you killed. So with your speed make sure you act tactful. If you realize with an older werewolf that you don't have time to counter or they're going to be to strong, which probably won't happen unless it's Sam or Jacob-"

I cut him off, "I get to deal with Jacob on my own."

"I think we all assumed that." Jasper said. Then I looked back at my family and they we're all looking at me with worry but understanding. I assume Jasper felt the tension and directed me back to what he was saying.

He placed a hand around my shoulder and looked down at me, "So like I was saying: With an older wolf, you might not have time to counter so just use what you did with Alice earlier. She really did teach you well!"

"She did." I agreed, playing along.

I knew he was sucking up because he easily said it for her to hear, but I wanted to confirm.

_Edward, is it working?_

Yes love. Alice decided that what he said was sweet and she'll reward him later.

_Will I get rewarded later for learning so well?_ I wanted to tease him and see if my sister could use this to her advantage, why couldn't I?

I'll reward you in everyway you like, my dear.

Jasper finally caught on to the lust coming from Edward and I and my lack of focus, and jerked at my arm.

"Focus," he hissed.

"Like you were," I hissed back, low enough for no one else to hear what we were saying.

He sighed then chuckled, "Yes like I was."

"SO!" he said loudly, drawing everyone back to what he was originally telling me. "After you weaken them enough, kill them the way you would a human. Such as: cut off their air circulation, snap their neck, rip a major artery to an unrepairable point. You get my point…"

"Yes." I said confidently, nodding my head.

He felt it and didn't like it. "It won't be anywhere near easy," he said trying to dissuade my cockiness and understand.

"Yes Jasper, I get it. It won't be easy for me to kill a werewolf even as a newborn, because of their regeneration thing."

"Yes." he said, happy that his words got through my thick skull. "Bella, we want to make sure you won't give up in battle."

"Why would I?" That made no sense to me. I'm the one who thought we should kill the werewolves. Why would I be the first to give up?

"Bella, we can talk to you about what you need to do and try to simulate a werewolf fight, but there's only so much we can do. We can't honestly give you exactly what it feels like, and you won't know till your first fight with one. So…we decided that we would push you so that when you're fighting for the first time you won't get discouraged."

I wasn't completely sure but nodded my head anyway. When I felt my favorite two arms wrap themselves securely around my waist.

"Please my love. I'll feel better if you did this." he said so innocently while kissing along the side of my neck.

Dammit, I was hoping that once I became a vampire, he wouldn't still have this control over me. And yet he did, and was currently dazzling me. Now if someone has come up with a way to NOT be affected by that, then TELL ME! It'd be much appreciated at the present moment.

I really did like it though and let him continue to kiss, suck, and lick all over my neck, as I kept my eyes closed to relish in the magnificent feeling that was running through my body.

"Please," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head slightly as he laid one last, longing kiss on my neck.

"Thank you," he whispered and went back to stand with the rest of his family.

I pouted but then noticed that the WHOLE family had seen us and I blushed a _very_ deep crimson.

Someone behind me cleared their voice and I turned around to see Rosalie standing there.

"You ready for me to push you to the limits?" she said with a smirk.

"Sure Rose. Do your worse." I said playfully and she laughed.

"You asked for it." she said with an evil smile on her face before she…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah another one! Please review of you love me! :) thanks! I love you guys.**

**Peace and love,**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx ,.., xXwingsXx**


End file.
